Midnight Helix
Description As the name implies, the Midnight Helix is a circular room with wooden bridges, hanging metal cages and a crumbling staircase that runs up the sides. Heading downstairs from the entrance is an area littered with rotting carcasses. Sour Ambrosial Meat and Sour Beast-Steak may be gathered before entering the main room (be sure to bring along an Airtight Flask). The main section is a very tall room, with a chained Gorecyclops dominating the ground floor. The Condemned Goreyclops will remain chained unless the party attacks it. Skeleton Sorcerers holding the high ground will rain down spells like Ingle and Levin on the party below. An open sewer grate on the ground floor leads to a room with some chests, mining locations, and a large poisonous river at its center. Try to get rid of the Skeleton Sorcerers and Gargoyles before provoking the chained Gorecyclops. It will break free of its chains when sufficiently damaged (magic will anger it very quickly). Enemies *Pre-Daimon : **Skeleton Sorcerers (x 4) **Gargoyle (x 1) **Gorecyclops (Condemned) (x 1) *Post-Daimon : **Frostwyrm (x 1) **Strigoi (x 4) **Gorecyclops (Condemned) (x 1) **Corrupted Pawns ** Skeleton Brute *Both Pre-Daimon and Post-Daimon : **Cursed Dragon (random encounter) **Death (random encounter) **Leapworms (on the first floor, around the poisonous river) Related quests *The Wages of Death III (slay 2 Condemned Gorecyclops) *The Wages of Death IV (slay Death) *Visions of the End I (collect 10 Macabre Sculptures) *Visions of the End II (collect 20 Macabre Sculptures) *Visions of the End III (collect 30 Macabre Sculptures) Loot Possible chest loot : Pre-Daimon loot *'Chest #01' **Dignified Earring **Cockatrice Liquor *'Chest #02' **Rancid Bait Meat **Secret Softener **Surging Light Tome *'Chest #03' **Rancid Bait Meat **Secret Softener **Surging Light Tome *'Chest #04' **Balmy Incense ** Conqueror's Periapt **Shattered Earth Tome **Lordly Tonic *'Chest #05' **Almace (Pre-Daimon) ** Cockatrice Liquor (Pre-Daimon) ** Auspicious Incense (Pre-Daimon) ** Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 (Pre-Daimon) ** Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 ** Godly Analeptic (Post-Daimon) *'Chest #06' **Balmy Incense ** Balmy Perfume ** Conqueror's Periapt ** Lordly Tonic **Shattered Earth Tome *'Chest #07' **Liftstone *'Chest #08' **Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 ** Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1 ** Hinterland Waistguard ** Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) *'Chest #09' **Auspicious Incense (Pre-Daimon) ** Almace (Pre-Daimon) ** Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 (Pre-Daimon) ** Cockatrice Liquor (Pre-Daimon) ** Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 ** Godly Analeptic (Post-Daimon) *'Chest #10' **Cockatrice Liquor ** Rift Cluster **Jewel of Antilight **Goddess Cameo *'Chest #11' **Cockatrice Liquor **Dignified Earring *'Chest #12' **Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 ** Liftstone *'Chest #13' **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 **Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) *'Chest #14' **Rift Crystal **Rift Bicrystal **Rift Polycrystal Gather points (refer to map) : ' *'Gather point #1 **Rift Fragment ** 'Throwblast *'Gather point #2 **Dragon's Spit ** Throwblast *'Gather point #3' **Rift Crystal ** Rift Fragment **Throwblast *'Gather point #4' x2 ** Throwblast *'Gather point #5' x2 ** Skull *'Gather point #6' ** Blank Scroll *'Gather point #7' x3 (first floor) **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 **Rift Cluster * Gather point #7 x2 (second floor) ** Harspud Sauce ** Skull *'Gather point #8' x2 **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 **Rift Cluster **Rift Fragment **Skull *'Gather point #9' x2 **Interventive **Flask of Oil **Harspud Sauce **Skull Possible Chest loot, refer to map: Post-Daimon Loot *'Chest #01' **Cockatrice Liquor **Dignified Earring *'Chest #02' **Secret Softener **Rancid Bait Meat *'Chest #03' **Secret Softener **Rancid Bait Meat **Wakestone *'Chest #04' **Lordly Tonic **Conqueror's Periapt **Shattered Earth Tome *'Chest #05' **Auspicious Incense **Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 **Godly Analeptic *'Chest #06' **Lordly Tonic **Shattered Earth Tome **Conqueror's Periapt *'Chest #07' **Liftstone *'Chest #08' **Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 **Rift Polycrystal **Perfect Rift Crystal *'Chest #09' **Almace **Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 **Godly Analeptic *'Chest #10' **Jewel of Antilight **Goddess Cameo **Rift Cluster *'Chest #11' **Dignified Earring **Cockatrice Liquor *'Chest #12' **Rancid Bait Meat **Rift Polycrystal **Rift Bicrystal **Liftstone *'Chest #13' **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 **Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 **Perfect Rift Crystal **Rift Polycrystal *'Chest #14' **Rift Bicrystal **Rift Polycrystal **Perfect Rift Crystal Quest Items: *Void Key (cannot be duplicated, found on a corpse at the top of the room - fourth floor, refer to map). *Macabre Sculpture x 2 (refer to map) Can be gathered: *Sour Ambrosial Meat *Sour Beast-Steak *Sour Scrag of Beast *Harspud Juice *Salubrious Brew *Coin Purse of Charity *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 Can be mined from Ore Deposits: *Lava Rock *Hunk of Platinum *Gold Ore *Sand-Layer Ore Points of Interest At the top of the chamber (Platform "A") lies the Void Key (near chest #13) to unlock the Vault of Defiled Truth door (under the Rotunda of Dread) on the ground floor of the Duskmoon Tower. Turn around and face the wooden bridge. To the left is a secret platform (Platform "B") containing treasure chest #14 which only can be reached by staff Levitation or a running Double Vault from Platform "A" (near treasure chest #13 at the top of the dungeon). In front is a large hanging cage with a Macabre Sculpture and a Rift Bicrystal which can only be reached by staff Levitation from Platform "B" or by a running Double Vault from Platform "A". In order to successfully make the double jump to the cage, save the game before attempting a running Double Vault from Platform "A" to grab the corpse hanging overhead. Once the hanging corpse is grabbed, time the momentum of the swing and re-jump off the hanging corpse to the hanging cage and grab the sculpture. Easy! Notes *The poisonous water on the first floor will inflict Poison on ALL characters that enter, even if they have a 100% equipment defense against Poison. Category:Dark Arisen: Locations